


Run To You

by kimjunhoe



Series: Risky Love [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Junhoe bumping into a handsome stranger during his nightly run.





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue for 'Love Is A Risk'

"Where are you going? We going for dinner!" Jinhwan was frustrated with Junhoe for ditching them. Since they reached the island for their holiday, Junhoe seemed distracted and he always had an excuse to have his own alone time

"I think he needs to blow off some steam" said Donghyuk

"Hyung I think he is annoyed Bobby didn't join us for this holiday. Let him be" Chanwoo was upset too but he knows Junhoe is too clingy to his boyfriend. Bobby had another schedule in Japan for his 2nd album promo. Holidays are out of the question for him for now

"Well that's the life of the best rapper of our nation. His demand is way too high. I hope Junhoe can come to terms with that" Yunhyeong have been observing Junhoe's changes too. Everyone pitied him. Sadly, there's nothing they can do about it.

 

 

Junhoe tighten his shoelaces, put on his cap and went to the hotel lobby via the secret elevator. He needs to clear his mind and the last thing he wanted was to be chased after fans. He was told this private island is safe for celebrities to do whatever they want. He wants to believe that desperately. Bobby have been away for 3 weeks now. He misses Bobby to a point that his hearts starts to ache whenever he thinks about him. He misses his smile, the way he cuddles, him laughing at Junhoe's jokes, meals with him and his touches. Man, his touches was almost God like. He knows Junhoe's weak spots and kinks. Just thinking about it sends a shiver down his spine. The night was warm but breezy, he took a deep breath and started to ran. He passed the beaches and he saw couples hanging out, youngsters drinking and some little kids running around in the sand. The run was suppose to clear his mind but it is making it worst. He would do anything just to be in Bobby's arms right now. Bobby must be having the time of his life right now drinking Asahi, eating Pepper Lunch and the night life

 

Junhoe's eye stings thinking of their last conversation

Jiwon: I want you to come . You LOVE Japan. Please Baby. I will miss you too much

Junhoe: You know I want to but I don't wish to be caught

Jiwon: Let them catch us then. I don't care anymore

Junhoe: I care

 

Junhoe regretted that. He remembered how disappointed Bobby was. Junhoe did it for Bobby's sake, not his. He don't care if he gets caught but if Bobby were to be caught in a scandal just before his album promo, that would be selfish of Junhoe. He went through that before and he don't ever want his member to go through that. He rather jeopardize their relationship than Bobby's career. Now he wish he followed Bobby. He did think hard of an excuse to go Japan but he can't come up with one. Life of an idol. Everything you do will be scrutinized. Fuck

He checked his smart watch & he have ran for 16 miles now. He slowed down his pace and did his stretching. He heard rustling in the bushes & instinctively he started to act naturally and ran again. _'Darn it.i am already tired. I was told no fans was allowed here'._ As he quickened the pace, the steps behind him followed. He saw at the side of his eye that it was the build of a man wearing all black. He slowed down thinking maybe it is another runner. _'Maybe I should let him pass first'_  As he did, he felt a pair or arms snaking around his waist. He stepped on the man's foot, elbowed him and threw him over his shoulder.

"Fuck Baby! Its me" groaned Bobby

"OMG Dad-- HYUNG!!" Junhoe kneeled by Bobby's side and wasn't sure what to do

"Baby OUCH" Bobby stayed lying there rubbing the back of his head. He kinda hit his head hard and it hurts "I guess I never have to worry about you huh?" Bobby joked

"What are you doing here. Japan?" Junhoe was too shocked for words. He rarely was at loss of words

"For you. I miss you too much. I flew out here for literally the night. Flying back 1st thing in the morning. Sorry I scared you though. I reached the hotel and put my bag down and literally chased you."

"That's not possible."

"I asked for the shorter route and prayed I will bump into you. I just came down about 10 mins ago. See. I am not even sweating." Jiwon looked up at Junhoe and took a moment to admire his love. His chin which he loves to kiss , his piercing eyes that twinkles , his cute nose, his strong jawline, his long neck and his chest. _'Why am I staring at his chest?'_ Jiwon sat up with Junhoe's help and straighten his legs. He pulled Junhoe down, wrapped Junhoe's legs around his own waist and wrapped his arms around Junhoe's waist.

"Hyung..."

"Baby look. 3 weeks was too long and I miss touching that milky skin of yours. When I call, you are busy in the studio or something. When you call, I am promoting. That was too hard. I forgot how it was like being alone promoting my 1st. I know you love Japan. Change your mind please I need you there with me" Bobby was begging hard but Junhoe is not budging. "I know you didn't mean what you said. That's you language and I got the message so please Baby"

"No Hyung. We can't. We will harm everybody's career. It will affect the members" Junhoe was tempted. VERY tempted. He don't want to be selfish. "What will I do there. I don't have a schedule there. Let's not" Jiwon pulled Junhoe closer to him and they shared a kiss. The kiss lingered and it became more urgent. Junhoe got closer and closer that he is now sitting on top of Jiwon. Junhoe can feel Jiwon's bulge underneath him and his was now screaming for release too. Sanity sets in Junhoe's mind. They are on a running track and they could be discovered anytime. "HYUNG! Stop stop." Junhoe pushed Jiwon away

"Baby I still am hungry for you. Why did you stop?"

"In public Hyung?? We are still idols you know. And I don't want our nasty bits to appear in the news" Junhoe stood up and dusted himself and offered a hand to Jiwon. Jiwon looks disappointed. "In my room. We can do it there" With that last sentence, Jiwon's face brightened up

They walked side by side enjoying the light breeze and the warmth of the sunny island. Korea and Japan is too cold now and this was just nice. "Hyung, do you remember the 1st day we met?" Junhoe was feeling nostalgic. He guessed it could be something in the air causing that

"April 2012, you just turned 15. He introduced you to us with you in your weirdly colourful attire. Nothing matched but you were so darn confident in it. You know how I love someone with confidence. I wanted to shake your hand. So I approached you and you said, 'Guess u saw me on TV before.' I was taken aback by your sassiness. Others would be turned off but that was just so cute to me. I know I'm weird. Then when we had our first vocal training, I swore my insides went gooey and I just wanted to hear your voice for the rest of my life. You had that effect on me. Did you know I have a recording of all your vocal lessons?" Junhoe shook his head. "I begged them to give me copy and I would listen to you to sleep"

"When I want to hear what you were hearing, you said it's your mum's voice and you were embarrassed'"

Jiwon giggled over his memories. "Not my mum. It was you. Back then, I couldn't sleep without hearing your voice before I sleep, since we dated, I can't sleep without you beside me. I am just too in love with you Junhoe" Junhoe kept quiet.

He have heard this a lot of times yet it still works on him. He remembered his obnoxious comment about him being on TV was his way of saying _'Did you like seeing me in TV? I hope that's impressive to you. I just wanna impress you'_. He have seen the three Kim's practising hard whenever he visits the office. He had to keep revisiting to iron out his contract. Initially it was the thrill of being a trainee. Eventually it was hoping to catch a glimpse of Bobby. "Love from the beginning?"

"Yes Baby. We only became official after Mix & Match. I was thankful for you almost being eliminated That gave me the opportunity to be there for you and console you. Oh and also the endless hours we worked together for the performances and--"

"--Climax" Junhoe smiled remembering those times. "We worked together on Climax. That song was hard but it wasn't THAT hard that Hyung had to keep asking me to keep practising with. You were so slick. I mean come on! My vocals are perfect yet you keep wanting to record over and over again without the rest? Sneaky. And what was the reason you gave?"

"Your part is the most important" Jiwon laughed at his own past."Hey it is true! Have you read the comments? When your part comes on, that is where most fans lose it. Little do they know it was because of me"

"Yes yes. As always. The great Bobby" Junhoe mocked him by pumping his fist in the air

"I like this Hyung. Just us conversing in public, alone without worries of getting caught and just sharing our thoughts. It has always been dorm, work, dorm, studio, dorm, flight, dorm, separate vacays,it sucks Hyung" Jiwon walked silently beside Junhoe agreeing to the sad truth. It is something that they love & hate. They love performing for their fans but as idols, some fans have ideas on how they are suppose to be how they dress, speak, act & especially who they date. It gets rough most times but most of their fans were amazing. That gets them through rough times. 

They came upon a vending machine, got themselves ice cream and sat down on one of the benches. "This is beautiful. The scenery and enjoying it with you. Can we stay like this for a while Hyung?"

"Baby are you okay?" Junhoe burst into tears without saying anything.

"Baby why?" Jiwon hugged Junhoe and Junhoe was trying to get his words out but failed. "Just cry. Talk later" it broke Jiwon's heart to see Junhoe crying and he don't even know why. Did Junhoe hate this surprise visit?

"Hyung, what if we break up? Or told to break up. What if we realize we are not meant to be?" Junhoe continued sobbing and Bobby was stunned at this sudden outburst.

"Baby no... why did you think that? This is breaking my heart" without realizing, Jiwon shed tears as well. 

"We have never been separated for so long & the 3 weeks made me think of my life without you & my heart hurts. It hurts so bad Hyung. I couldn't focus & every time when I hear your name or think of you, I felt a stab through my heart. That made me wonder what if it is permanent? Even now being with you, it still hurts. You are leaving me in a few hours and we will be separated again. Till when Hyung? I can't live like this. Without you" Jiwon heard what Junhoe had to say in between his sobs. He have to admit, that was how he felt too. 

There were times when his thoughts would even crippled him by thinking of death. He can't imagine living without Bobby or leaving Bobby by himself.

"Baby I have these fears too. Trust me. I love you so much that it scares me to think of losing you in any ways and seeing you breaking down like this is breaking my heart too. Baby listen to me please" Junhoe sniffles and sat up staring at the love of his life.

"Why are you so perfect Hyung?" And he cried again This time Bobby actually laughed.

"Aigoo Baby you are the perfect one"

"Koo Junhoe listen. Every relationship is hard. Our parents makes It seems easy but it is not. Us being idols makes it harder but we trust that we will be together forever right? One day at a time baby. One day at a time" Jiwon wiped Junhoe's tears with soft stroke of his thumbs. "I won't leave you. Unless you leave me. I promise you that. One day, we will be married, with kids, dogs and cats in our own house. We will work towards that. I am working hard for that too and that's our shared goals. Right? Do you still want that with me Baby?" 

Junhoe nodded in silence.He knows if he said another word the tears will flow again and he don't want to break Jiwon's heart making him worried. Junhoe have the members with him but Jiwon will be alone in Japan. He can't worry Jiwon unnecessarily

"So what do you want to do now?

"Work hard" "For...?"

"For Hyung and my future"

"With..?"

"Our" Junhoe choked on his tears, "our babies and furry babies"

"Where..?"

"In our home. OUR home" Junhoe couldn't stop his tears from flowing. Imagining it was overwhelming enough. Junhoe hugged Jiwon and kissed his cheek."Sorry for this Hyung. I wasted your time. And you are on borrowed hours"

"No don't say that. We share tears and laughter. Worries and Hopes. That's the deal. I am here for you. Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"I want to stay here and I guess sunrise will be soon. We never done that" Junhoe rested his head on Jiwon's shoulder and just stared into space Jiwon kept still and ran his fingers through Junhoe silky hair. As the sun rose, the couple were both taken over by the magnificence of the view

"Are you leaving soon Hyung?"

"Yeap. I am sorry Junhoe." Jiwon kissed Junhoe's lips

"Thanks for tonight. I loved this. I really do. It was so beautiful. Me baring my heart to you"

"I know Junhoe. It was and thank you for telling me your worries. You are one hard nut to crack" Junhoe loves keeping his emotions to himself and Jiwon was excited to see a layer of Junhoe coming off.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I need to grab my bags and go" Jiwon offered his hand to Junhoe and they walked hand in hand

As they walked, smiling at each other, their thoughts were heavy of their possible future. Relationship are hard but who you are with, plays a part. They definitely know they made the right choice being together. Working towards their goals one day at a time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
